Duct openings in, for example, heating and ventilation systems, are typically covered by a vent cover for aesthetic and functional reasons. In the case of floor ducts, vent covers are also provided for safety reasons to prevent someone from stepping into an otherwise open duct opening. Vent covers typically have a plurality of air flow slots or openings through a central region of the vent cover through which air passes.
A damper is often provided in the duct opening. In some cases, both the vent cover and damper have been made out of metal and are welded together as a unit and mounted in place by positioning the damper in the duct opening. The vent cover, which typically has cross-sectional dimensions greater than those of the duct opening, engages the floor adjacent to the duct opening and prevents the vent cover and damper combination from dropping into the duct opening.
It is also known to make vent covers of wood with a plurality of air flow slots being provided through the wooden vent cover. The slots are defined typically by vanes included in the vent cover. In one common construction, the vanes defining the slots at opposite ends of the vent cover have an upper surface which is angled to extend downwardly and away from the outer ends of the vent cover. Vent covers of this type have been known to be mounted by screws or glue to a damper to form a vent cover damper combination which is then positioned in the duct opening with the vent cover spanning the duct opening and preventing the combination from slipping into the duct.
When screws are utilized to mount the wooden vent cover to the damper, the vent cover can split as the screws are tightened. This adds to the cost as replacement of the vent cover is often required under these circumstances. In addition, if a vent cover is permanently attached to a damper housing, as by glue, it makes it difficult to clean the interior of the damper housing.
A conventional damper includes a rectangular housing with first and second end walls, side walls, and louvers positioned in the bottom of the damper housing. The louvers are mechanically linked to a lever which is accessible through one of the air flow slots to adjust the damper louvers and thereby control the flow of air through the damper housing and vent cover.